


Foresight

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor and Morwen are talking about battles and death.





	Foresight

Spring arrived, but the morning was cold and rainy. The clouds hid the light of the sun, and it was all dark, as if night had fallen on Hithlum. But Huor did not mind. He was in his house, feeling the cold of the morning piercing him like daggers. But he was not afraid of the cold. He looked outside the window, listening to the raindrops clashing against the tiled rooftop of his house.

That moment, somebody knocked on the door. This took him by surprise because he had not been expecting any visitors. Not when it was raining. But he opened the door, and he looked at Morwen Edhelwen’s face. She really looked like an elf, even though she was a mortal woman. But Huor preferred Rian’s sweet face. He did not say that to Morwen, though.

“Morwen, my lady, please, come in!” he said.

Morwen curtsied and she walked in the house. “You did not light a fire. Why?” she asked him, perplexed.

“I do not want to light a fire” Huor shrugged.

“I will light a fire because I do not like the cold of the morning” she spoke and she walked towards the fireplace. Soon, the fire was burning brightly, and she sat on the chair, staring at Huor’s handsome face.

“Rian is of age, which means that she has to get married soon” Morwen said, wondering if Huor would get the hint.

“I know, but I cannot marry her. Not when I will probably die young. I do not want to hurt her that way” he responded.

“This is exactly the reason why you must marry her as soon as possible. I feel that hope will come for the Eldar and the Edain if you marry her” she commented.

“I know. I have also foreseen that. But Rian will die of grief if I die too” he lamented.

“This will not happen because I will be by her side. I will support her because I deeply care for her” Morwen tried to reassure him.

“I love her too much. But I do not want to hurt her” Huor insisted. “She would rather marry someone else.”

“No, she cannot marry anyone else. She loves you more than life. This is why I came here. I had to talk to you about this. Rian and you are meant to be with each other. Please, do not do this to her. You should marry her when you still have time” Morwen told.

“You are right, my lady. We are meant for each other” Huor nodded in agreement.

“Since you agree with me, you should marry her. The wedding must take place as soon as possible” Morwen recommended.

“Then, I will organise this wedding since I really want to marry Rian. But I am deeply concerned about the outcome of the battle, Morwen! I do not fear death but Rian is afraid of it. What will happen to her if I die?” he wondered.

“I will be there for her. But do not speak such dark words, Huor, son of Galdor. Try to stay alive for her” Morwen spoke.

“I cannot change fate, Edhelwen” he sighed. “I will die young, I know it.”

“Then, I will do everything I can to help Rian deal with your loss” Morwen sighed too.

“This is what I was about to ask from you. Protect her at all costs” Huor told.


End file.
